


Dragon Dance

by VenteraVoluica



Series: Wonder Trade [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Electrical Stimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Violet, a Team Magma Grunt, makes a slithery new friend.





	Dragon Dance

Violet was starting to think that her luck with getting that Machamp in her first Wonder Trade had been a fluke, since she hadn't gotten anything worth keeping since then. Today had been an endless cycle of throwing Magikarp, Zubat, and Zigzagoon back into the trading machine and she was starting to lose patience with it.

"One last time," she said to herself as she set a Magikarp's ball in the transporter and hit the button to send it.

No matter what came out this time, she was done for the day.

Violet was surprised when a Dragonair popped out. The long beautiful snakelike dragon Pokemon slithered up to his new trainer curiously. He didn't stop in front of her but kept slithering, right up her leg and then around her waist. With the bottom half of his tail wrapped around her waist, he stretched his top half up so his face was level with her face.

"What are you doing?" the trainer asked.

"Dragonair," the Pokemon replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Violet patted Dragonair on the head and said "Good girl."

"Air," the Pokemon replied, sounding sulky.

He slithered around, repositioning himself around Violet's waist, and held up the end of his tail in front of her. He waved the end of his tail in front of her face, and as she watched, from a slit above the two blue crystal orbs at the end of his tail, out slid a slim bright red...

Cock. That was definitely a cock.

"Ah... good _boy_ ," Violet corrected her earlier statement.

She leaned forward to give it a cautious lick and when Dragonair responded with a happy cooing sound and pushed the end of his tail closer to her face, Violet took his cock into her mouth and began to suck. It wasn't an unreasonably large dick. In fact it was just the perfect size for blow jobs: only as thick as two fingers and just long enough that the tip _almost_ reached her throat when she'd taken the entire thing into her mouth. Unlike the human males she'd sucked off before, she could suck on this perfect little cock all day without worrying about getting a jaw cramp or choking.

Dragonair's scales were cool against her lips but his cock was deliciously hot against her tongue. Violet licked at the underside of that hot hard cock a few times before she started sucking in earnest. He made happy cooing sounds as she continued to suckle his cock. After a few minutes Violet decided to switch things up and began to lap at the underside of his dick with her tongue, alternating that with her sucking. A hard suck followed by a long luxurious stroke of her tongue followed by a couple of softer less intense sucks followed by a few quick laps of her tongue, and then back to the beginning to repeat the process again. She made it through two and a half more repetitions before Dragonair let a out roar (a small cute roar), and flooded her mouth with a load of surprisingly sweet-tasting cream.

Violet swallowed his load easily, and licked her lover's dick clean of the sweet sticky semen. He politely waited until she was done to pull his cock out of her mouth.

Dragonair didn't seem like he was going to unwrap himself from her waist anytime soon and his cock was still out rather than going limp and retracting back into its slit. After a minute of just standing there like that, the Pokemon nosed at the waistband of Violet's shorts. She got the message and quickly stripped off her shorts and panties, setting her feet wide apart on the ground to give him clear access to her exposed pussy.

Dragonair lowered his head and briefly nosed at Violet's mound. She was already slick with arousal from their previous acts. He slithered around her waist, rearranging his coils so he could drop the end of his tail down between her legs. His cock slid into her easily, but didn't nearly fill her up since she was used to being fucked by a much larger one. The crystal orbs at the end of his tail felt cool as they rested against her pussy lips. For a moment she wondered if he was going to shove those balls inside her like a canine Pokemon's knot, but he didn't. He wasn't thrusting like a normal male either, and it took her a few minutes to figure out that it was probably due to his snakelike anatomy. Hadn't she read somewhere that a male snake coils around the female and the two stay locked in the same still position until the male comes?

Well, that was boring! Violet didn't want to just stand here and wait for however long it took for her lover to release his come inside her. She needed an orgasm of her own, and for that to happen she was going to need more stimulation than Dragonair was providing. She slid her hand along his sinuous body until it reached the crystal orbs between her thighs. As soon as she put her hand on them, she felt the smooth slick balls grow warm under her hand. The heat felt more intense against her pussy than it did to her fingers. As quickly as they'd grown hot, the crystal orbs went cold. Not just drained of the previous heat, but achingly cold.

She was about to complain about the cold when that sensation also faded. Suddenly Violet remembered that Dragonair was said to be a dragon that controlled the weather, and could be taught a lot of the elemental TMs even if they didn't learn those moves naturally. A split second after the thought had struck her, Dragonair's crystal orbs crackled with electric energy, sending small jolts straight to her clit, which brought her off with an alarmingly quick, alarmingly strong orgasm. She cried out as her pussy clenched and spasmed around his cock. More electric jolts zapped her pussy, lighting up her nerves with pleasure, extending her orgasm until she collapsed to her knees, unable to stand up any longer.

Dragonair let of one small final shock, sending his partner's overstimulated body into one final orgasm as he finally released his load, pouring wave after wave of hot thick cream into her.

Violet's last thought before she passed out from exhaustion was that this one was definitely a keeper. And if only she could breed some Dratini babies with him...

**Author's Note:**

> Violet's partner in this one was suggested by SsilverStreak.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
